


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰2

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。玛丽苏故事……





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰2

      两个披着黑色斗篷的少年在黑暗的甬道里疾速穿行着，前方高挑的那位一直紧紧拽住后面那位的手，两人沉默无言，只听见皮靴擦过泥土的踢踏回响和被穿梭带起的墙壁浮灰簌簌掉落的杂音。这条连接着国王寝室的密道并不经常使用，一般只作为战时的传递机密的方式，或者城破时候的逃生通道，只有王室内部成员和极少数几位心腹大臣才知道的所在。  
密道很快到了尽头，推开那扇因为年久失修而吱呀作响的厚重木门后，阿不思看见了银白色的月光透过不远处的山毛榉的树冠，洒落下斑斑点点的泪滴状阴影，树旁拴着一匹毛色黑亮的力皮扎马（注1），那匹马在看见盖特勒之后打了一个长长的响鼻，优雅地扬起了脖子。盖勒特迅速解开了拴绳，用眼神示意阿不思上马，在阿不思翻身跨坐到马背上后，自己也一个利落的翻身上去，双手紧紧环住阿不思的腰部，拽紧缰绳，两腿一夹马腹，驰骋起来。  
      呼啸的风声擦过耳畔，阿不思感到不经意靠在他肩头的金发少年吐息温热，响起一个冷静的声音：“为什么不问我要带你去哪里？”阿不思笑了，他竟然开始觉得那个冷冷的声线里透着淡淡的柔情，他不假思索地回答道：“去哪里并不重要，反正我也无处可去，不是吗，殿下？”金发少年纠正阿不思道：“叫我盖勒特就好了，不要叫我殿下，还有，我能叫你阿不思吗？”阿不思轻轻地转过头，望着那双深邃明亮的海蓝色眼睛，一字一句清晰地答道：“当然，如果你愿意的话，还有，盖勒特，谢谢你。”盖勒特从未觉得简单的致谢能让人如此愉悦，以至于让他绷紧的面容出现了一丝松懈的表情。在很多年后的某个夜晚，窗外的风声呼啸作响，那声初次的呼唤却那么遥远而温柔，以致于让盖勒特觉得如此怀念。  
      漆黑如墨的夜空，响过一声惊雷，这个季节的雨水总是那般猝不及防，如那些无缘无故生出的情愫。如瀑如洪的雨点浇灌在疾行的马匹上，尽管盖勒特脱下自己的斗篷裹住怀里的阿不思，但是两人很快还是被淋到透湿。整夜的奔袭逃亡，无论是人还是马匹皆是疲累不堪，是时候选择停顿休息下了。星星隐匿在厚重的乌云背后，噼啪作响的火堆橙光摇曳，两个少年人并肩而坐，一同望向虚妄却神秘的远方，雨已渐止，风声呜咽，如同在念叨着一句晦涩难解的咒语。一阵悠扬却低沉的歌声响起，古老的凯尔特语随风萦绕在阿不思的耳边。  
     “遥远的、隐秘的玫瑰啊，在沉沉的黑夜里拥抱我吧，在涌动的溪流里亲吻我吧。那个骄傲的、手持接骨木十字架的皇帝，把王冠和忧伤抛开后，变得一无所有。多少年来他在岸上和岛上找寻，他失落的灵魂无处安放。他在美梦中醒来，于是又哭又笑，然后死去。我也等待着，这飓风般的热爱与痛恨的时刻。星星陨落了，我的心变得不再安宁，我渴望着你，我那美丽的、不可侵犯的玫瑰。”（注2）  
      歌声快接近尾声的时候，阿不思轻轻地阖上了眼睛，长长的睫毛微微的颤动着，饱满丰润的嘴唇紧闭着，盖勒特仿佛被馥郁的香气吸引，情不自禁地靠近阿不思的脸庞。在嘴唇相触的一刹那，歌声戛然而止，盖勒特动情地闭上了双眼。阿不思在感受到一双微凉的嘴唇时，惊讶地睁开了眼睛，那张英俊的脸庞近在咫尺，正陶醉地舔舐着自己的唇瓣，他可以确定这个金发男孩是第一次亲吻别人，因为他的吻显得那般青涩又急不可耐。阿不思不知所措地想逃避，却被盖勒特捏住了下巴加深了这个吻，咬的不紧的齿关被打开，长驱直入的舌头搅动着阿不思的口腔、牙龈、舌尖，与他的舌头纠缠不清，盖勒特粗重的吐息喷在阿不思的脸上，另一只手已经伸入了他的衣摆内，热切地摩挲着他的腰部。然而这个带着侵略性意味的动作让阿不思清醒了过来，将他带离了这个裹挟着情欲的亲吻，他试图用舌头推拒盖勒特的，却发现只会被吮吸地更深，有些羞恼的阿不思毫不犹豫用牙齿狠狠地咬了一下盖勒特的下唇。“嘶………”盖勒特发出一声吃痛的惊呼，分开了彼此，胸口随着急促的喘息还微微颤抖着，神色复杂地盯着阿不思，手指抚上自己的嘴唇，抹下一些鲜红的血液，阿不思把他的嘴唇咬破了。  
      阿不思垂下眼睑，刻意不去注视着盖勒特的目光，泛红的嘴唇发出冰冷而疏离的质问：“殿下，我很感激你救了我，可是如果这就是你想要的报答的话，我宁可你现在就把我丢在这里自生自灭！”盖勒特看着这一朵因为生气而发着抖的玫瑰，用诚恳的口气向阿不思道歉：“实在抱歉，以后不经过你的允许，我不会再擅自触碰你。”金发的少年却同时在心底暗暗感叹着，‘我可一点也不后悔吻了他，他的嘴唇尝起来竟然是甜的。’  
夜晚的气氛变得微妙又尴尬起来，此后两个人再也没有说过话。阿不思看起来似乎是累极了，侧身靠在马腹上闭上眼睛，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，仿佛进入了梦乡。盖勒特有些着迷地望着阿不思线条优美的侧脸，入眠的同时也盼望着这张脸可以出现自己的梦境里。  
      将近破晓时分，鸟儿开始婉转啼唱，盖勒特从睡梦中惊醒，一睁眼却发现昨晚阿不思睡觉的地方空无一人，一阵焦灼感从腹部涌向胸腔，刺的盖勒特心脏钝痛不已，他深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来。在观察了泥土上的脚印痕迹之后，确认了阿不思并没有离开太久，盖勒特顺着足迹走入林中找寻起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:只是一种欧洲血统的贵族马品种。  
> 注2:这里设定是一首用古凯尔特语唱的情歌，所以阿不思可以听懂，歌词是参考了叶芝的《神秘的玫瑰》，选择了几句再加上我自己写的。


End file.
